Selbstmord der Liebe
by Sherry-ShikaLover
Summary: Ran erhält einen Anruf mit einer schrecklichen Nachricht und will sich daraufhin umbringen. Kann Conan sie rechtzeitig davon abhalten?
1. Ein Anruf mit Folgen

Selbstmord der Liebe?

1. Kapitel Ein Anruf mit Folgen

„Was ist bloß los? Shinichi hat sich seit Wochen schon nicht mehr gemeldet. Warum nicht? Hat er einfach nur keine Lust, oder…oder ist ihm vielleicht etwas passiert? Ich halt diese Anspannung einfach nicht mehr aus…"

Diese und andere Gedanken schossen Ran durch den Kopf, während sie allein in ihrem Zimmer in der Detektei ihres Vaters saß. Zu gerne hätte sie sich von diesen schrecklichen Gedanken, die sie in letzter Zeit immer häufiger quälten abgelenkt. Aber es war niemand da, der ihr dabei hätte helfen können. Ihr Vater, der Meisterdetektiv Kogoro Mori, war mit ein paar Freunden bei seinem

wöchentlichen Mah Jongg Abenden und ihre beste Freundin war mit ihren Eltern spontan vereist. Conan war mit seinen Freunden, den Detective Boys im Park Fußball spielen. Und Shinichi meldete sich seit Ewigkeiten einfach nicht mehr.

Plötzlich klingelte das Telefon im Wohnzimmer. Hastig und voller Hoffnung eilte sie hin. Vielleicht war ja Shinichi dran, der sich endlich mal wieder dazu bequemte, anzurufen.

Ran meldete sich. „Guten Tag, Ran. Schön, dass ich dich gleich dran habe. Das trifft sich gut, sogar sehr gut.", drang eine unangenehme eiskalte Stimme aus dem Hörer. „Wer…wer sind Sie?", fragte Ran unsicher. „Oh, du kennst mich. Wir sind uns schon mal begegnet. Erinnerst du dich? Damals im Vergnügungspark Tropical Land? Dein Freund Shinichi Kudo hat uns damals ganz besonders im Auge gehabt." Ran wurde blass. Natürlich erinnerte sie sich an…"D-die Männer in Schwarz…", flüsterte sie. Leises Lachen. „Hahaha. Ganz genau. So nennt man uns. Und mich nennt man Gin." „U-und was…was wollen Sie von mir?" „Nichts Besonderes. Ich möchte dir nur eine kleine Information über deinen Freund Shinichi geben.", erklärte Gin. „Shi-Shinichi? W-wieso? Was ist mit ihm? Wo ist er? Wie geht es ihm?" „Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie es ihm jetzt geht. Er ist nämlich tot." Ran wurde nun kreidebleich. „Nein! Da-das kann nicht sein…!" „Doch. Das kann es. Er ist tot.", versicherte ihr Gin und das Vergnügen, das es ihm bereitete ihr diese schreckliche Nachricht zu überbringen, war unüberhörbar. Ran wurde noch blasser, falls das überhaupt noch möglich war und Tränen traten ihr in die Augen. „Ich dachte nur, du solltest wissen, was mit ihm passiert ist. Du scheinst dir ja ziemliche große Sorgen um ihn gemacht zu haben, soweit ich weiß. Jetzt ist er uns wenigstens nicht mehr im Weg." Mit einem leisen Lachen legte Gin auf.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Ran, die wie versteinert dagestanden hatte, genug Kraft aufbrachte, um den Hörer aufzulegen. Als sie es endlich geschafft hatte, brach sie weinend neben dem Telefon zusammen. Es konnte nicht wahr sein, was Gin ihr eben gesagt hatte, aber es war die einzige Erklärung darauf, warum Shinichi sich seit Wochen nicht mehr gemeldet hatte. Nämlich weil er tot war. Tot! Ran weinte, bis sie das Gefühl hatte alles Wasser in ihrem Körper herausgeweint zu haben. In den letzten Wochen und Monaten hatte sie schon fast das Gefühl gehabt, dass sie nur noch dafür lebte, um auf Shinichi zu warten. Und nun da er nicht mehr da war, konnte sie auch nicht mehr auf ihn warten. Was für einen Grund hatte sie dann noch zu leben? Ran sah keinen anderen Ausweg mehr und schließlich traf sie eine Entscheidung. Eine Entscheidung, die ihr Leben verändern sollte. Ihr Leben und Shinichis Leben. Sie traf die Entscheidung, die viele verzweifelte Menschen trafen. Eine Entscheidung namens Selbstmord!!


	2. Selbstmord der Liebe?

Selbstmord der Liebe?

2. Kapitel Selbstmord der Liebe?

Sie schrieb einen Abschiedsbrief an Conan, Kogoro und Eri, in dem sie unter anderem ihre Eltern bat, sich endlich wieder zu versöhnen und auf Conan aufzupassen und verließ das Haus.

Zirka eine Viertelstunde später klingelte es an der Tür. Aber es war niemand da, der aufmachen konnte.

„Warum macht Ran denn nicht auf? Ist sie einkaufen?", wunderte Conan sich, als niemand öffnete. Murrend griff er in seine Hosentasche, um den Haustürschlüssel hervorzukramen. Dabei fiel ihm ein kleines Fläschen aus der Tasche. Er hob es auf, schloss die Tür auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer währen er Gedankenversunken auf die Flasche in seiner Hand sah. Es war ein neues Gegenmittel, das Ai für ihn entwickelt und ihm ein paar Minuten zuvor gegeben hatte. Er dachte an Ais Worte, als sie ihm das Gegengift in die Hand gedrückt hatte.

„Ich kann aber nicht garantieren, ob es dieses Mal dauerhaft wirkt. Kann natürlich auch sein, dass es dich umbringt."

„Ich hoffe, es wirkt, dann kann ich endlich Ran gegenübertreten und ihr alles erklären. Apropos Ran..."

Conan stand auf und ging durch die kleine Wohnung, auf der Suche nach einem Zettel, den Ran geschrieben hatte und der erklären würde, wo sie hingegangen war. Nach einer Weile fand er den Abschiedsbrief, den Ran geschrieben hatte. Entsetzt las er, was sie schrieb.

Er wusste zwar, dass Ran verzweifelt war und er hatte sich Tag für Tag nach Kräften bemüht sie aufzuheitern, aber er hätte nie gedacht, dass sie so verzweifelt war, ihrem Leben ein Ende zu setzen.

Ganz am Ende des Briefes stand eine kleine Anmerkung, wo man nach ihrer Leiche gucken sollte.

Hastig warf er den Zettel zur Seite und rannte aus der Wohnung, zu dem abgelegenen Strandteil, den Ran in ihrem Brief beschrieben hatte. Er kannte diesen Ort. Sie waren bereits ein paar Mal dort gewesen. Ran hatte ihm gezeigt, wie wunderschön es hier war, wenn man die Sonne am Horizont unterging und Himmel und Meer in alle möglichen Rottöne tauchte. Stundenlang hatten sie dort gesessen und aneinander gelehnt den Sonnenuntergang angesehen. Wunderschöne Stunden waren das damals gewesen. Damals, als noch alles in Ordnung war. Als Ran noch keine Selbstmordgedanken hatte. Als er noch Shinichi Kudo war.

Er rannte, wie er noch nie in seinem Leben gerannt war. Er musste sie davon abhalten zu springen. Er musste! Ein Leben ohne Ran, war kein richtiges Leben.

Schließlich fand er Ran. Sie stand auf jener Klippe, auf der sie immer zusammen gesessen hatten. Gemischte Gefühle stiegen in ihm auf. Freude und Erleichterung darüber, dass sie noch nicht gesprungen war und immer stärker werdende Panik, da sie jeden Moment springen könnte. Als er sie fast erreicht hatte, rief er: „Raaan, warte!" Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie seine immer lauter werdende Stimme hörte und drehte sich überrascht um. Conan erreichte sie endlich keuchend und musterte die fast getrockneten Tränenspuren auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie musste schon eine ganze Weile da gewesen und geweint haben, wenn er die rotgeränderten Augen und die vor Kälte blauen Lippen richtig deutete.

„Conan? Was tust du denn hier?", fragte ihn Ran mit leiser Stimme. „Ran, bitte! Spring nicht! Es…es lässt sich alles erklären. Du…du hast keinen Grund dich umzubringen!". Ran drehte sich wieder Richtung Meer und die am Horizont versinkende Abendsonne erleuchtete mit ihren letzten Strahlen die glitzernden Tränen, die ihr erneut über ihr Gesicht liefen. „Keinen Grund? Ist es kein Grund sterben zu wollen, weil die große Liebe seines Lebens tot ist?"„Was? Tot? Wovon redest du da?"„Er hat es mir gesagt…"„Er? Wer er? Wer hat dir was gesagt?" „Gin. Er…hat mir am Telefon gesagt, dass…dass…dass er tot ist!" Sie verbarg ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Conan sah sie geschockt an. „Da-das kann nicht sein…" „Und ob das sein kann. Er ist tot! Tot! TOT!! Warum soll ich denn noch leben, wenn er tot ist? Und jetzt geh bitte nach Hause. Ich möchte nicht, dass du zusiehst." „Nein! Ich darf sie nicht verlieren!", schoss es Conan durch den Kopf. Ran wollte gerade springen, als Conan sie bei der Hand packte und rief: „Nein! Das ist nicht wahr! Gin hat gelogen! Shinichi ist nicht tot! Shinichi lebt!"„Woher willst du das wissen?"„Weil…weil ich Shinichi bin." Ran erstarrte. „Was?" „Ich bin Shinichi! Das hast du doch schon längst raus gefunden." „Nein. Das ist … nicht möglich!" Ran starrte ihn an. Conan hatte seine Brille abgenommen und nun sah ihr das Gesicht des sechsjährigen Shinichi entgegen. Er deutete auf sein Gesicht und meinte: „Erkennst du es wieder? Kennst du dieses Gesicht nicht noch von früher?" „A-aber, wie …kann das…?", stotterte Ran verwirrt. Conan lächelte sie traurig an und holte das kleine Fläschchen mit dem Gegenmittel aus seiner Tasche. „Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, muss ich es dir wohl beweisen.", meinte er und trank einen Schluck von Was-immer-auch-dadrin-war.


	3. Der Erlöser der japanischen Polizei kehr

Selbstmord der Liebe?

3. Kapitel Der Erlöser der japanischen Polizei kehrt zurück

Ein paar Sekunden lang geschah nichts, dann stiegen kleine Rauchfähnchen aus seinem Körper auf. Conan fiel auf die Knie und musste sich mit den Händen abstützen, um nicht umzukippen, als sein Körper zu glühen begann. Diese grausame Verwandlung kam so plötzlich und sah so schrecklich aus, dass Ran schockiert aufschrie. Sie sank auf die Knie und zitterte am ganzen Körper vor Schreck und vor Angst über das, was mit Conan geschah. Nach kaum zwei Minuten war dieses grausame Schauspiel endlich vorbei und Conans kleiner Körper sackte schlaff zu Boden. Ran war so schockiert, dass sie sich gar nicht traute ihn anzusehen. „Glaubst du mir jetzt?", fragte eine schwache Stimme. „Hä? Moment mal. Das ist doch nicht Conans Stimme!", schoss es Ran durch den Kopf. Vorsichtig traute sie sich wieder hinzusehen. Aber dort wo eben noch Conan wie leblos dagelegen hatte, lag nun eine in die Schuluniform der Tantei-Oberschule gekleidete Person, die zitternd versuchte sich hochzustemmen und ihr sehr bekannt vorkam… „SHINICHI!!", schrie Ran, sprang auf und half ihm hastig auf die Beine zu kommen. Er stand allerdings noch ziemlich wackelig da. „Wa…was hat alles zu bedeuten? Wie ist das möglich?" In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles, als sie Antworten auf die vielen Fragen verlangte, die ihr seit seinem Verschwinden durch den Kopf gegangen waren. Aber Shinichi wollte ihr nicht, was passiert war, als er im Vergnügungspark verschwand. Weil sie sonst in zu großer Gefahr wäre, war die einzige Antwort die sie erhielt. Das war zuviel für Ran. Sie verstand überhaupt nicht mehr, was eigentlich los war. Hatte Riesenangst um Conan gehabt, fand heraus, dass er aus irgendeinem Grund, den sie nicht erfahren sollte, in Wirklichkeit Shinichi war, der plötzlich wieder auftauchte und jetzt doch kein Mörder war und sie durfte die Wahrheit nicht erfahren, weil sie sonst in zu großer Gefahr wäre?!

„So, das reicht jetzt. Ich kann nicht mehr. Ich springe!" Sie ging an den Klippenrand und sah in die Tiefe. „Ran,…bitte. Spring nicht. Ich will dich nicht verlieren! Dafür bedeutest du mir zuviel… Wenn …wenn du springst, dann…springe ich auch!" Ran drehte sich ungläubig zur Seite und sah, wie Shinichi langsam eine Träne über die Wange rollte. „Er…weint? Er weint wegen mir?", dachte Ran überrascht. „D-du…du willst wirklich springen…wegen mir? Be…bedeute ich dir wirklich so viel?", hackte Ran unsicher und verwundert nach. „Ich bin schon mein ganzes Leben lang mit dir befreundet. Natürlich bedeutest du mir viel. Und weil,…", er wischte sich verlegen die Träne weg und errötete etwas"…weil,…ich dich…liebe!" Nun war Ran total überfordert. Geplättet fiel sie auf die Knie und starrte Shinichi mit großen Augen an. „Was? Was hast du gerade gesagt?" „Dass ich dich liebe!" „Und…und das ist kein Witz? Du…sagst das nicht bloß, damit ich nicht springe?" Shinichi schüttelte den Kopf und streckte ihr die Hand hin, die sie nach kurzem Zögern ergriff und er zog sie hoch. Direkt in seine Arme. „Nein. Über so was mache ich keine Scherze. Ich liebe dich schon lange und auch während ich der kleine Conan war, hat sich das nie geändert." „Oh, Shinichi. Ich liebe dich auch." Sie küssten sich.

Nach einer Weile, die ihnen wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, lösten sie sich voneinander. „Und? Willst du immer noch springen?", fragte Shinichi Ran nach ein paar Sekunden leise und sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Nein. Jetzt nicht mehr.", antwortete sie und lächelte ihren Shinichi, den sie nach so langer Zeit endlich wieder gefunden hatte glücklich an. Er erwiderte das Lächeln und wieder versanken sie in einem langen Kuss, der irgendwann - keiner der beiden wusste, wie viel Zeit vergangen war – von lauten Polizeisirenen unterbrochen wurde.


	4. Die ganze Wahrheit

Selbstmord der Liebe?

4. Kapitel Die ganze Wahrheit

Drei Streifenwagen und ein Auto hielten mit Blaulicht und Sirene quietschend am Klippenrand und Kogoro, Eri, Inspektor Megure, Sato und Miwako sprangen mit drei weiteren Polizisten aus den Wagen und stürmten auf sie zu. Eri hatte den Abschiedesbrief von Ran gefunden und entsetzt Kogoro angerufen, der daraufhin sofort Inspektor Megure alarmierte und mit Eri und den Polizisten losfuhr, um Ran davon abzubringen zu umzubringen. Kogoro fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, als er seine Tochter sah. Gesund und munter, Hand in Hand mit…er wollte seinen Augen nicht trauen…Shinichi Kudo! Aber das war nebensächlich. Hauptsache seine Ran lebte! Eri brach in Tränen aus, als sie Ran um den Hals fiel. Kogoro musste sich nun auch die Tränen aus den Augen wischen und umarmte Ran ebenfalls. „Ran, wir haben uns solche Sorgen um dich gemacht! Was hast du dir dabei bloß gedacht? Selbstmord, also wirklich…". „Paps! Es ist alles in Ordnung! Ihr müsst euch keine Sorgen um mich machen. Shinichi ist rechtzeitig gekommen und hat mich davon abgehalten zu springen." „Ach, hat er das?". Kogoro sah Shinichi misstrauisch an. Er hatte den besten Freund seiner Tochter noch nie gemocht. „Ja. Hat er. Er hat mir das Leben gerettet! Also spar dir deinen feindseligen Blick!". „Wo kommst du eigentlich auf einmal her, Shinichi? Wir haben monatelang nichts mehr von dir gehört. Du warst wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.", fragte Inspektor Megure. „Och, das…Das ist...", fing Shinichi an „…eine sehr lange und komplizierte Geschichte…", fuhr Ran fort „…die ich jetzt lieber nicht erzählen möchte.", beendete Shinichi seinen Satz. „Wieso das denn nicht?", wollte Takagi erstaunt wissen. „Weil ich jetzt jemand anderem eine Erklärung schuldig bin.", antwortete Shinichi und zog Professor Agasas neueste Erfindung aus der Tasche. Ein kleines Skateboard mit eingebautem Turbo, das sich auf Knopfdruck vergrößern ließ und ihm viel Laufarbeit erspart hätte, wenn er es in seiner Panik um Ran nicht vergessen hätte. Dann nahm er Ran bei der Hand und ging mit ihr zur Straße. Im Gehen drehte er sich noch einmal um und meinte gelassen zu Kogoro und Eri: „Das kann übrigens noch ne ganze Weile dauern. Ran wird wohl ziemlich spät nach Hause kommen…oder auch erst morgen!" Und bevor jemand etwas einwenden konnte, hatte er das Skateboard vergrößert und war aufgestiegen. Ran stellte sich hinter Shinichi, schlang die Arme um ihn und die beiden fuhren los, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen und ließen einen völlig verdutzten Inspektor Megure, eine überraschte Eri, einen entsetzten Kogoro, eine schmunzelnde Miwako und einen verständnislosen Takagi zurück. Nach einer halben Minute verblüfften Schweigens gingen die Erwachsenen langsam zu den Autos zurück. Die einzige Person, die die Lage richtig erfasst hatte, war Miwako, die Takagi jetzt grinsend etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, der daraufhin knallrot anlief und die restliche Strecke zu ihrem Wagen sehr nachdenklich aussah.

_Flashback_

Takagi: „Worum ging es da eigentlich gerade? Miwako sah ihn erstaunt an. „Hast du das echt nicht verstanden?" „Nee. Klär mich mal auf." Miwako grinste und meinte geheimnisvoll: „Das Schlüsselwort heißt...Liebe!" „Du …meinst…die beiden…Shinichi und Ran sind…?" Miwako grinste noch breiter „Ganz genau!"

_Flashback End_

In der Zwischenzeit waren Ran und Shinichi bei ihm zu Hause angekommen. Sie gingen hoch in sein Zimmer und setzen sich aufs Bett. Shinichi im Schneidersitz ans Kopfende und Ran mit seitlich angewinkelten Beinen ans Fußende. Sie sahen sich eine ganze Weile schweigend an, dann begann Shinichi zu erzählen. Er erzählte Ran alles. Angefangen bei der Erpressung des Industriellen, die er im Vergnügungspark heimlich beobachtet hatte und alles was seitdem passiert war. Er beschrieb auch was er dabei gedacht und empfunden hatte, damit sie verstehen konnte, warum er so gehandelt hatte und endete schließlich mit dem Gegengift das Ai entwickelt und ihn zurückverwandelt hatte.

Als er fertig war, war es bereits weit nach Mitternacht. Schweigen erfüllte den Raum. Dann brach Ran die Stille: „Also bleibst du jetzt für immer groß?" Shinichi lehnte sich gegen die Wand, sah zur Decke und sagte leise: „Ich…weiß es nicht. Das Mittel kann jeden Moment aufhören zuwirken. Vielleicht aber auch erst morgen…nächste Woche…in einem Monat… oder auch gar nicht. Aber wenn ich mich wieder zurückverwandle, muss Ai das Mittel neu brauen, obwohl es schon schwierig genug war, die Zutaten für ein kleines Fläschchen zu besorgen, oder… wir müssen die Organisation endlich ausfindig machen und uns von dort das Gegenmittel holen. Aber ich denke, das lässt sich sowieso nicht vermeiden…", fügte er seufzend hinzu, „Bist du sicher?" „Ja. Ich will, dass diese Mistkerle im Knast verschimmeln! Das habe ich mir gleich geschworen, als ich das erste Mal zum kleinen Conan wurde." „Aber ich…ich hab Angst um dich!" Er nahm sie in die Arme und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Das musst du nicht. Mir passiert schon nichts." „Sicher?", gab sie genauso leise zurück und sah ihn besorgt an. „Ganz sicher!", antwortete Shinichi und gab ihr einen extralangen Kuss, der sie zwar etwas beruhigte, aber nicht alle Zweifel verschwinden ließ. Aber sie war zu müde, um jetzt noch darüber nachzudenken. Die Ereignisse des Tages hatten sie sehr erschöpft und nur ein paar Minuten später war sie eingeschlafen. Den Kopf an Shinichis Brust gelehnt, der sie im Arm hielt und fest an sich drückte. Ab und zu strich er ihr sanft über das Haar, während er darüber nachdachte, dass er Ran schon wieder belogen hatte. In Wirklichkeit hatte er auch Angst. Angst vor der Organisation. Wenn sie davon Wind bekamen, dass er noch lebte, würden sie alles daran setzen, ihn dieses Mal endgültig zu erledigen. Diese Schweine taten alles, um an ihr Ziel zu kommen. Sie schreckten selbst vor einem Mord in den eigenen Reihen nicht zurück. Dabei musste er besonders an Ai's Schwester Akemi denken. Dieser Dreckskerl Gin hatte sie sie eiskalt abgeknallt. In seine Trauer und den Zorn mischte sich auch Angst. Würde ihrer Schwester dasselbe Schicksal ereilen, wenn man sie fand? Oder würden sie Ran sogar als Geisel nehmen und als Druckmittel benutzen, um ihn zu kriegen? Schon bei der bloßen Vorstellung lief es ihm eiskalt den Rücken runter und er drückte Ran noch fester an sich. Nein, sagte er sich. Das kann ich nicht riskieren. Ich muss mir irgendwas überlegen, um das zu verhindern. Sie müssten sich irgendwo verstecken, bis alles vorbei ist… Aber wo nur? Wo? Wo? Irgendwann schlief auch er ein. Den Kopf voller schlechter Vorahnungen und Bildern von Akemi, wie sie tot in ihrem Blut lag und immer wieder das schreckliche Grinsen und die eiskalten Augen von Gin und das düstere Gesicht von Wodka.


	5. Was ist los?

Selbstmord der Liebe?

5. Kapitel Was ist los?

Lautes Stimmengewirr und das Läuten der Türglocke war das erste, was Ran vernahm als sie am späten Vormittag erwachte. Sie löste sich vorsichtig aus Shinichis Umarmung und stieg aus dem Bett. Während sie sich müde die Augen rieb, ging sie zum Fenster und sah hinaus. Mit einem kleinen Aufschrei sprang sie zurück. „Was ist los?", fragte Shinichi und setzte sich gähnend auf. Wortlos deutete Ran auf das Fenster. Besorgt ging Shinichi zu ihr, sah ebenfalls aus dem Fenster - und schnappte nach Luft. Vor dem Haus hatten sich mindestens zwei dutzend Leute versammelt! Mit Kameras, Mikrofonen und Fotoapparaten ausgestattet drängelten sie vor der Tür um die Wette. „W…was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte Ran entsetzt. „Ich…weiß nicht. Jedenfalls nichts Gutes.", meinte Shinichi und starrte mit nicht minder fassungslosem Gesicht auf die lärmende Menge. Plötzlich deutete einer der Leute mit dem Finger auf die beiden und rief den anderen mit aufgeregter Stimme etwas zu. Im nächsten Moment ging ein grelles Blitzlichtgewitter los und die beiden wichen rasch zurück und zogen die den Vorhang vors Fenster. Die Türglocke läutete Sturm und auch das Telefon begann plötzlich wie verrückt zu klingeln. „Und jetzt? Was sollen wir jetzt tun? Aufmachen?" „Nein. Wir müssen… wir müssen…wir müssen hier auf jeden Fall raus...", murmelte Shinichi. „Ach ja? Und wie gedenkst du das anzustellen? Die Tür ist von durchgeknallten Paparazzi belagert und eine Hintertür hast du ja leider nicht." „Wir müssen Professor Agasa benachrichtigen, dem fällt sicher was ein…" „Und wie willst du ihn benachrichtigen?", fragte Ran ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Das Telefon klingelt ununterbrochen und ich bezweifel, dass du ne Brieftaube oder nen dressierten Hund hast, die eine Nachricht überbringen könnten. Oder was wäre mit Blinkzeichen mithilfe von Taschenlampen und Spiegeln von einem Fenster zum andern? Oder willst du mir sagen, dass du das Morse-Alphabet nicht kannst?" Shinichi ignorierte den Spott in Rans Stimme und meinte ernst: „Nein, Blinkzeichen wären zu riskant. Ich kenne diese Art von Journalisten, die beherrschen so was perfekt, selbst wenn wir Tonsignale geben würden. Die durchschauen so was sofort. Nein. Wir müssen das Ohrring-Telefon vom Professor nehmen. Das Teil ist extra so entwickelt, dass das Gespräch nicht abgehört werden kann."

Er kramte das als Ohrring getarnte Handy aus der Hose, wählte eine Nummer und musste nicht lange warten, bis der Professor sich meldete. „Professor! Was ist da draußen los?" Schweigen trat ein, während Professor Agasa ihm antwortete. „Bitte?! S…Sie machen Witze! Das kann nicht sein! Wie soll… Ja, sie ist hier. Ja, ich weiß. Ich hatte keine andere Wahl! Aber wie? Jaaa…okay, ja das könnte gehen. Ja, okay, bis gleich." Er legte auf. Ran sah ihren Freund fragend an. „Und? Was ist jetzt? Weiß Professor Agasa was da los ist?" „Ja. Aber er wollte nichts Genaues verraten. Er erklärt uns alles, gleich drüben."

„Und wie sollen wir rüber kommen, ohne, dass uns diese ganzen durchgeknallten Typen da draußen bemerken?" „Ganz einfach. Durchs Fenster!" „Wie bitte?", Ran sah ihren Freund an, als würde sie sich Sorgen um seinen Geisteszustand machen. Doch der grinste nur. „Du hast schon richtig verstanden. Wir klettern hinten in der Küche aus dem Fenster." „Aha und dann über die dahinter liegende Mauer, die dein Grundstück von dem des Professors trennt, in seinen Garten und fertig. Sonst noch was? Die Mauer ist ungefähr drei Meter hoch! Das ist fast doppelt so groß wie ich! Wie sollen wir da rüber kommen? Bei ner Räuberleiter kommt nur einer von uns rüber und der Schuppen mit der Leiter ist auf der anderen Seite vom Haus bei den Reportern, da ist also kein Rankommen. Also wie gedenkst du über die Mauer zu kommen?" Sie schwieg einen Moment und meinte dann „Und guck mich nicht so an, als wäre dein Vorhaben ein ganz normales, logisches Vorgehen und als würden wir so was jeden Tag machen. Wir sind zwar alles andere als Sportmuffel, aber selbst für jemand so durchtrainierten wie uns ist das unmöglich!" „Nichts ist unmöglich. Du musst nur fest daran glauben, dass es möglich ist, denn dann ist es auch möglich, aber wenn du glaubst, dass es nicht möglich ist, dann ist es auch nicht möglich." „Puh. Du bist verrückt. Absolut verrückt." „Vielleicht. Aber auch nicht mehr als du.", war Shinichis grinsende Antwort und bevor Ran empört den Mund öffnen konnte, um etwas zu erwidern, fügte er rasch hinzu: „Mann kann so was schaffen, man muss nur wissen wie. Es ist oft einfacher, als man denkt." „Aha. Und wie hast du dir das vorgestellt?" „Gleich. Komm erst mal mit."


	6. Der Plan

Selbstmord der Liebe?

6. Kapitel Der Plan

Kopfschüttelnd folgte Ran ihm aus dem Zimmer. Sie schlichen die Treppe runter und versuchten

möglichst nicht in Sichtweite der Fenster im Erdgeschoss zu gelangen. Endlich kamen sie in der Küche an. Shinichi öffnete das Küchenfenster und kletterte über die Arbeitsfläche ins Freie. Ran folgte ihm. Als sie im Garen standen und Shinichi das Fenster wieder geschlossen hatte, fragte Ran: „Und, Mister Oberdetektiv? Wie gedenken Sie nun über diese Mauer zu kommen?"

„Wer hat denn je behauptet, wir würden ÜBER die Mauer klettern?" „Hä? Aber du hast doch gesagt…" „Überleg mal ganz genau. Hab ich innerhalb der letzten 5 Minuten einmal behauptet, wir würden über die Mauer klettern?" „Nein, hast du nicht. Aber wie gedenkst du dann auf die andere Seite zu kommen?", fragte Ran stirnrunzelnd. „Wie ich vorhin gesagt habe. Oft ist es viel einfacher, als man denkt. Sieh mal." Er ging zu der Mauer, werkelte kurz an einer Stelle neben einem kleinem Busch herum und im nächsten Augenblick öffnete sich eine 1mx1m große Tür in der Wand. Grinsend drehte er sich um. „Na? Was sagst du dazu?"

Ran blieb der Mund offen stehen. „Das ist unglaublich!", meinte sie empört. „Ich zerbrech mir hier den Kopf, wie wir auf die andere Seite kommen können und dann machst du hier einfach eine Geheimtür auf! Sind wir hier in einem James Bond Film?! Und nebenbei, wieso hast du da eine Tür in deiner Mauer?" „Nee, du weißt doch, dass ich eher auf Sherlock Holmes stehe. Aber seit ich geschrumpft bin, musste mich der Professor teilweise schon so ausstatten, wie es bei 007 ist. Ich brauchte immer mal wieder etwas von meinen alten Sachen und da ich nicht immer die Haustür nehmen konnte, was ja auffällig gewesen wäre, wenn ich von der Organisation überwacht würde, musste der Professor mir notgedrungen einen kleinen Geheimgang bauen. Und jetzt los. Ladys first." Affektiert verbeugte er sich ganz Gentleman-like und Ran kroch durch das Loch. Sorgfältig verschloss Shinichi die Tür wieder und die beiden betraten durch eine Hintertür das Haus von Professor Agasa. Dieser kam bereits aufgeregt auf sie zugeeilt. „Es ist schrecklich! Es ist einfach schrecklich! Kommt mit ihr beiden." Er führte sie in sein im Keller liegendes Labor.

Ai Haibara, Conans Leidensgenossin in Sachen Verjüngung und Ex-Mitglied der Schwarzen Organisation und Entwicklerin des Schrumpfgiftes saß an einem Schreibtisch und hantierte mit einigen teils übel riechenden Chemikalien. Als die drei das Labor betraten, nahm sie eine Zeitung, die neben ihr lag und reichte sie Shinichi. „Hier. Ließ selbst.", meinte sie, ohne das Gespräch mit einem einleitenden ‚Hallo' zu beginnen oder etwas zu der Anwesenheit Rans zu kommentieren.

Entsetzt starrte Shinichi auf die Überschrift.

‚Shinichi Kudo als Lebensretter'

Rasch überflog er den Artikel, während Ran ihm über die Schulter sah.

„'…Erlöser der japanischen Polizei…lange Zeit verschwunden…eventuell entführt worden? …Tochter des Meisterdetektivs Kogoro Mori…wollte sich das Leben nehmen…Motiv unklar…Kudo rechtzeitig an Ort und Stelle gewesen…Ruhm des Vaters…hatte deshalb möglicherweise Depressionen…' Das…das ist doch unglaublich! Das kann nicht sein! Woher wissen die, dass ich wieder da bin und Ran sich umbringen wollte?"

Professor Agasa sah sie niedergeschlagen an. „Rans Vater.", antwortete er. „WAS?!" Rans Vater hat sich über den Schock von gestern einfach in die nächst beste Kneipe gesetzt, um mit ein paar Bierchen über den Schrecken hinwegzukommen.", antwortete Ai. „Und irgendwann war er dann so voll, dass er nicht mehr unterscheiden konnte, zwischen dem, was er sagte und dem was er dachte. Jedenfalls hat er allen möglichen Leuten in dieser Kneipe von der Sache gestern erzählt und unglücklicherweise war unter diesen Leuten auch ein Journalist. Und der musste das ganze natürlich zu einer fetten Schlagzeile machen." „Nein…", flüsterte Ran entsetzt. „Doch. Und das Beste ist noch, dass Gin nun mittlerweile ebenfalls weiß, dass du am Leben bist. Da sie auch noch erwähnt haben, dass ihr beide ein sehr enges Verhältnis zueinander habt, ist auch klar, wie er versuchen wird, dich zu treffen, Shinichi. Er will sich Ran krallen, um dich in die Finger zu bekommen." „Scheiße…!", fluchte Shinichi.

„Nana! Solche Ausdrücke will ich aber nicht gehört haben, meinte eine gut gelaunte Stimme von der Tür her.

Überrascht drehten sie sich um. „HEIJI?!"


	7. Der Countdown läuft

Selbstmord der Liebe?

7. Kapitel Der Countdown läuft

„Was machst du denn hier?!", rief Shinichi entsetzt. „Hey, begrüßt man so seinen besten Freund?", fragte Heiji Hattori strahlend, ging zu ihnen herüber und schlug Shinichi freundschaftlich auf den Rücken. „Ich mein, da schlag ich heute Morgen die Zeitung auf, denk mir nichts Böses und dann der große Aufmacher. ‚Oha. Kudo steckt also mal wieder schön in der Klemme. Ich glaub, der braucht meine Unterstützung.', hab ich mir so gedacht, dann hab ich mich in den erstbesten Flieger gesetzt und bin mal eben von Osaka nach Tokio geflogen. Und hier bin ich!" „Und was genau willst du jetzt hier, Heiji?" „Was hab ich doch eben gesagt. Ich will dir helfen und dich unterstützten.", meinte Heiji gut gelaunt. „Das macht man so unter Kollegen. Nebenbei bemerkt, das ist eine schöne Menschenmasse, die das vor deiner Haustür rumhängt, Alter."

„Und was sollen wir denn jetzt tun?!" „Gute Frage. Wie wäre es, wenn wir erstmal frühstücken?"

„Wie kommst du denn jetzt auf frühstücken?" „Was denn? Ich hab schließlich alles stehn und liegen gelassen, um dir zur Hilfe zu eilen. Unter anderem auch mein Frühstück. Und mit leerem Magen lässt es sich schlecht denken."

„Nur so nebenbei bemerkt, es ist gleich halb zwei. Das kann man nicht gerade als Frühstückszeit bezeichnen.", kommentierte Ai, die sich wieder ihren Chemikalien zugewandt hatte. „Kein Wunder, dass ich Hunger habe." „Ich mach sofort etwas zu essen." Der Professor eilte davon, Ran folgte ihm.

„Sag mal, Ai…Was mixt du da eigentlich die ganze Zeit zusammen?", fragte Heiji neugierig und hob ein kleines Reagenzglas mit einer stark alkoholisch riechenden Flüssigkeit hoch, um es genauer zu betrachten. „Ein weiteres Gegenmittel. Das erste habe ich für Shinichi zubereitet und das hat offenbar gut gewirkt. Jetzt möchte ich eins für mich. Dieser Kinderkörper ist auf lange Sicht einfach unpraktisch." „Dir ist aber schon bewusst, dass dieses Zeug mich immer noch töten kann, oder? Vielleicht hält es dieses Mal ja auch wieder nur 24 Sunden und heute Abend bin ich wieder ein laufender Meter."

„Das bezweifle ich. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass es dieses Mal dauerhaft ist. Normalerweise verlasse ich mich nicht bloß auf ein Gefühl, aber ich glaube, diesmal klappt es." „Immer positiv. Sehr gut. Das ist die richtige Einstellung." „Essen ist fertig!, kam es von oben. Das ließen sie sich nicht zweimal sagen.

Die nächsten paar Stunden verbrachten sie damit, sich den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen, was sie nun tun konnten. Als es Abend wurde, waren sie immer noch zu keinem richtigen Ergebnis gekommen. Irgendwann gingen sie frustriert zu Bett. Sowohl Ran und Shinichi als auch Heiji verbrachten die Nacht im Haus des Professors. Zwischendurch war Ai immer mal wieder im Labor verschwunden, um weiter am Gegengift zu arbeiten. Währendessen hatte Ran zu Hause angerufen und ihren besorgten Eltern Bescheid gesagt, dass sie in der heutigen Nacht erneut nicht nach Hause kommen würde. Zum Teil auch, weil sie keine Lust hatte ihrem Vater zu begegnen. Sie war überrascht gewesen, dass ihre Mutter in der Detektei war und Ran war der Meinung, dass ihre Eltern sich ruhig mal in Ruhe aussprechen sollten, während sie nicht da war.

Nächster Morgen, 10.20 Uhr

Der Professor sie weckte sie aufgeregt mit der Nachricht, in seiner Morgenpost wäre ein Brief gewesen. Das an sich war ja nicht weiter bemerkenswert gewesen. Interessant waren Absender und Empfänger des Briefes.

Empfänger: ‚Shinichi Kudo'. Absender: ‚Die Männer in Schwarz'.

Der Brief war kurz und knapp.

10.25 Uhr

‚Kudo,

Triff mich um 12 Uhr auf dem Dach des Baker Hotels.

Gin.'

10.45 Uhr

„Du willst da doch nicht wirklich hingehen, oder?", fragte Ran entsetzt. „Doch, ich muss."

„Wir kommen mit!" „Nein! Ihr beibt hier! Die Sache geht nur mich und Gin etwas an. Er wollte, dass nur ich komme und das werde ich auch."

11.00 Uhr

„Bist du sicher, dass du dich allein mit ihm treffen willst? Du weißt doch, was mit Akemi…" „Ich weiß, was mit deiner Schwester passiert ist. Damals konnte ich einen weiteren Mord von ihm nicht verhindern, aber dieses Mal werde ich es! Ihr könnt mich nicht daran hindern, dahin zu gehen."

11.15 Uhr

Ai seufzte resignierend.

„Dann…tu, was du für richtig hältst, Shinichi."

11.23 Uhr

„Fällt mir zwar auch schwer, dich gehen zu lassen, Mann, aber ich mein sie hat Recht. Ist ja deine Sache, wenn du abgeknallt wirst." Shinichi nickte. „Ist es auch."

11.30 Uhr

„Shinichi, bitte…geh nicht….", flüsterte Ran und Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen. „Ich hätte dich schon einmal fast verloren. Ich will dich nicht schon wieder verlieren."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Wird schon schief gehen.", meinte er, dann drückte er ihr rasch einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen.

11.35 Uhr

„Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte er. Dann drehte er sich um und machte sich auf den Weg zum Baker Hotel.

11.50

Shinichi fuhr mit dem Fahrstuhl hoch bis in den 35. Stock, dann stieg er aus, ging eine Treppe hinauf und durch eine Metalltür, die auf das Dach hinausführte.

12.00

Er betrat den grauen Betonboden, welcher auch als Hubschrauberlandeplatz diente und stellte sich seinem Gegner.


	8. Das Finale

Selbstmord der Liebe?

8. Kapitel Das Finale

Shinichi musste nicht lange suchen, bis er ihn fand. Er stand direkt in der Mitte der Plattform. Die Hände in den Taschen. Lange, blonde Haare. Schwarzer Hut. Eine Zigarette im Mund. Schwarzer Mantel. Gefühlskalte Augen. Gin.

„So. Du bist also noch am Leben.", meinte Gin. „Ja. Sieht ganz so aus. Ihr hättet euch besser vergewissern sollen, dass mich dieses Gift auch wirklich umbringt. Es war wohl nicht richtig entwickelt. Deshalb bin ich auch nicht gestorben, sondern nur geschrumpft. Und danach musste ich um jeden Preis am Leben bleiben." „Und warum?" „Ich musste am Leben bleiben, um dafür zu sorgen, dass ihr im Knast verschimmelt!"

Ein paar Sekunden lang blieb es still und nur das Rauschen des Windes und das Rascheln der Kleidung waren zu hören. „Ach ja? Da bin ich aber gespannt…", flüsterte Gin und fixierte ihn mit seinen eiskalten Augen – und zog blitzschnell eine Pistole hervor und zielte auf Shinichi! „Dann versuch's doch! Und zeig mir, wie du mich in den Knast bringen willst.", zischte er, „Das werde ich. Verlass dich drauf!", gab Shinichi genauso leise zurück. „Gib lieber auf! Dann werde ich dein Leben vielleicht verschonen." Shinichi lachte leise „Du glaubst doch selbst nicht, dass ich auf so was reinfalle, oder? Du würdest mich niemals am Leben lassen. Dafür weiß ich zuviel über die Organisation und ihre Verbrechen. Ganz egal, ob ich jetzt aufgebe oder nicht, du würdest mich erschießen. Genauso wie du es damals mit Akemi getan hast." „Na gut. Wie du meinst. Du hättest dich auch unserer Sache anschließen können. Dann hättest du länger leben können. Aber du hast dich für ein kurzes Leben entschieden.", sagte Gin und schoss. Shinichi wich dem Geschoss mit fast übermenschlicher Schnelligkeit aus. „Nicht schlecht.", war Gins Kommentar, bevor er noch ein paar weitere Kugeln auf den jungen Detektiv abfeuerte. Shinichi wich noch ein paar weiteren Geschossen aus, bevor er auf eine alte am Boden liegende Coladose trat, strauchelte und unsanft zu Boden fiel.

Im nächsten Moment stand Gin über ihm und zeigte ihm sein eisiges Grinsen. „Ein Gift, das noch nie zuvor an einem Menschen getestet wurde, konnte dich nicht umbringen. Aber eine Kugel kann es. Besonders, wenn sie dir dein Herz durchbohrt. Ruhe in Frieden, Shinichi Kudo!"

Ein lauter Knall ertönte.

Aber es war nicht Shinichi, der mit einem dunkelroten, rasch größer werdenden Fleck auf der Brust zusammensackte, sondern Gin. „'Fahr zur Hölle, Gin!' wäre passender.", ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Die Stimme einer jungen Frau. Shinichi drehte sich um.

Shiho Miyano, ehemals Ai Haibara stand in der Tür zum Treppenhaus, ebenfalls eine Pistole in den Händen und mit einem Blick in den Augen, der dem Gins Konkurrenz gemacht hätte. Diesen Blick muss sie sich wohl von Gin abgeguckt haben, als sie noch bei der Organisation war…, dachte er sich – und einen Moment später, blieb ihm fast das Herz stehen. Entsetzt sah er, wie Ran zur einen Seite Shihos erschien und Heiji Hattori zur anderen. „Was tut ihr her?! Ich hab euch doch gesagt, ihr sollt nicht herkommen, das ist viel zu gefährlich!" „Ach?", fragte Shiho mit erhobener Augenbraue „Mir scheint, du bist es eher, für den die Lage hier gefährlich ist. Oder wie sollte ich die Lage vorhin deuten? Du auf dem Boden, während Gin dir eine Pistole ans Herz hält." Sie ließ die Waffe sinken, ging zu Gin und kickte seine Pistole zur Seite.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Ran besorgt und half Shinichi auf die Beine, während Heiji Hände in den Taschen lässig zu ihnen herüber geschlenderte. „Sind wir ja gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen, was?" Er grinste. Shinichi knurrte nur etwas Unverständliches. „Also, warum seit ihr hier? Ich habe euch doch gesagt, ihr sollt euch da raushalten und bei Professor Agasa bleiben."

„Das konnten wir nicht!" Wir haben uns Sorgen um dich gemacht!", warf Ran ein. „Außerdem hatte Shiho ein Recht darauf, hier zu sein! Gin war es schließlich, der ihre Schwester ermordet hat und sie wollte sich an ihm rächen und…" Genervt verdrehte Shinichi die Augen. Das war ja mal wieder typisch… Beiläufig ließ er den Blick zur Seite gleiten und sah dann wieder Ran an. Plötzlich riss er die Augen auf. Er hatte zu Gin gesehen, der immer noch am Boden lag. Aber irgendetwas hatte an dem Anblick eben nicht gestimmt. Er sah wieder zurück. Die Pistole! Gin hatte eine Pistole in der Hand. Zitternd richtete er diese erst auf Shinichi, dann ließ er sie einen halben Meter zur Seite schwenken. Erstaunlich ruhig richtete sich die Mündung auf Rans Hals.

„Nein!", schrie Shinichi und warf sich vor Ran.

Erneut ertönte ein Schuss.

Gefolgt von einem lauten, markerschütternden Schrei.

„SHINICHI!!"

Keuchend sank Shinichi zu Boden und hielt die stark blutende Schulter.

Im selben Moment fiel Gin die Pistole aus der geschwächten Hand und er hauchte seinen letzten Atemszug aus.

Der Schuss von seiner ehemaligen Kollegin forderte ihren Tribut.

Eigentlich hatte er ja vorgehabt, das Mädchen Ran zu töten, um so seinen Feind das Wichtigste in dessen Leben zu nehmen. Das hatte nicht ganz geklappt.

Aber vielleicht würde Shinichi Kudo ja seiner Verletzung erlegen und sie würden sich in der Hölle wieder sehen.

Vielleicht…


	9. Epilog

Selbstmord der Liebe?

Epilog

Doch diesen Gefallen tat Shinichi Kudo ihm nicht.

Er kam zwar mit einem Loch in der Schulter und einem hohen Blutverlust ins Krankenhaus, konnte es allerdings nach einer Woche bereits wieder verlassen.

In der Zwischenzeit konnte die japanische Polizei einen Großteil der Mitglieder der Schwarzen Organisation, dessen oberster Kopf Gin gewesen war, festnehmen.

Dies war allerdings nur möglich durch eine Namensliste, die einen Tag nach dem Tod Gins plötzlich auf Kommissar Megures Schreibtisch lag. Der Verfasser dieser Liste war und blieb allerdings unbekannt.

Viele waren der Meinung, dass Shinichi mal wieder seine Finger im Spiel hatte.

Aber Shinichi wusste genau, dass diese Liste von Shiho geschrieben worden war, wahrscheinlich um so ihre Schuld, für die vielen Morde in die sie verwickelt gewesen war, zu begleichen.

Von Ran erfuhr er außerdem, dass ihre Eltern sich wieder versöhnt hatten und ihre Eri nun wieder bei Kogoro und Ran lebte.

Shinichi ging wieder ganz normal zu Schule, als wäre nie etwas gewesen und Shiho arbeitete nun in einem Labor in der Tokio.

Weder seine noch Shihos Körper verwandelten sich wieder in die von 7-Jährigen.

Alles war wieder so wie vorher.

Wie vorher?

Nein. Nicht wie vorher.

Es war besser.


End file.
